


been so long and now we’re finally free

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Near Future, Set after S1, Sharing Clothes, Teenage Dorks, fluff just unadultured fluff, julie: cold, luke: puppy dog eyes, luke: wanna wear my jacket???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Luke smiled at her as she shrugged. "You ok Julie?" He asked, his smile turning to a frown in concern."Yeah," she replied, shaking her hands out. "I just feel incredibly nervous." He nodded, sitting down on the chair beside her."You've got this Jules," He said with a grin on his face. She bit the inside of her lip, and looked down at her shoes. Luke grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing their hands together. "I'm serious Jules."- or the phantoms get a third chance to perform at the Orpheum, and julie is nervous. luke helps.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 349





	been so long and now we’re finally free

The backstage area of the Orpheum was cold, Julie noticed as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear. The boys and her had finally gotten a second gig there, and she was beyond excited. 

They had disappeared sometime after she got there, promising they'd be back in about 15, and she was now by herself, in the dressing room sitting in front of the vanity mirror. 

Part of her couldn't believe that she was here. Let alone that she was playing here a second time. She wondered to herself, if her mom would be proud of her. Something told her that the answer would be yes. 

"Jules?" A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked up as Luke poofed into the room as he and the other boys referred to their ability to just show up in rooms.

"Alex and Reggie are on their way back! You ready?" He asked, a wide grin on his face. Julie smiled at him, nodding. She tucked her hair behind her ear, brushing off her outfit for what felt like the millionth time.

She was wearing a red gingham a-line dress, and her favorite pair of white converses - an outfit Flynn had picked out for her earlier that morning. Her hair was down, held back by a white ribbon that kept a large chunk of the perfect curls from falling in her face. 

Luke smiled at her as she shrugged. "You ok Julie?" He asked, his smile turning to a frown in concern. 

"Yeah," she replied, shaking her hands out. "I just feel incredibly nervous." He nodded, sitting down on the chair beside her. 

"You've got this Jules," He said with a grin on his face. She bit the inside of her lip, and looked down at her shoes. Luke grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing their hands together. "I'm serious Jules." 

She looked back up at him and nodded shyly. "We're gonna rock this." He said and she nodded, a smile breaking out onto her face. 

Nia - the Orpheum's stage manager poked her head into the room, smiling at the two of them. "15 minutes guys!" They both smiled and waved goodbye to her, before looking at each other. 

"You look cold." Luke said, and Julie shrugged. The air conditioning was blowing pretty hard. He slipped his jean jacket off, handing it to her. “Here, take my jacket." 

"You-you sure?" She asked, feeling her cheeks warm up. It was moments like these that she was glad that she was more brown skinned than the rest of her family. If Luke had seen the way she was blushing, that would have been mortifying. 

"Yeah." Luke smiled, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. Julie nodded, grabbing the jacket from him and slipping it on, the faint scent of men's cologne in the air. Luke grinned at her. 

She took a deep breath, adjusting the jacket. "Let's do this." They both stood up, walking out of the dressing room together, grins on their faces, and excitement in their hearts. 


End file.
